JOBLESS
by monggu kai
Summary: "Jadi kau malu punya pacar pengangguran seperti ku?" CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI... "FOR EVENT CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE"


**JOBLESS**

Pair : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

Rated : T

**WARNING !**

**Dipersembahkan untuk Chankai Shiper, uke-Kai Shiper, crack couple Shiper dan readers yang punya rasa hormat terhadap pilihan couple dalam FF saya.**

**ENJOY**

"Jadi apa kegiatan mu hari ini?"

"Masih seperti biasa sayang….kau jangan terlalu mencemaskanku. Kau harus percaya pada ku kalau aku bekerja keras. Doa kan aku saja ya…."

"Baiklah….jaga kesehatan mu juga. Aku tidak suka jika kau sakit"

"Asal terus bisa melihat wajah dan mendengarkan suara mu aku akan terus sehat kok"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menggombali ku"

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Jongina"

"Ck, cepat pergi tidur. Akhir-akhir ini udara sangat dingin, aku saja harus bergelung terus-terusan dalam selimut tebal supaya tidak flu. Kau juga harus mematikan pendingin ruangan kamar mu sebelum tidur"

"Iya sayang…..aku paham. Aku punya ide! Jika kau kedinginan cepat telpon aku, aku punya kemampuan menghangatkan sekitar dengan kekuatan ku. Kau mau ku hangatkan juga Jongin?"

Jongin mendecih mendengar gombalan pria yang sedang menelponnya itu.

"Dasar pembual"

"Kekasih mu ini bukan pembual"

Jongin ikut tersenyum mendengar suara tawa sedikit tertahan dari kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol….ku tutup dulu telponnya ya. Mungkin pulsa ku sebentar lagi habis"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mau menelpon ku sayang. Aku mencintai mu….."

"Iya, aku tahu"

"Jongin…"

"Euhm….."

Ada jeda sejenak saat Jongin menunggu suara Chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak….aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku ingin memeluk mu"

"Semalam kita baru berjumpa di café dekat kampus ku Chanyeol"

"Tapi aku memang sangat merindukan mu"

"Ya sudah, jumpai aku saat sudah ada kabar baik"

"Kan aku tidak tahu kapan ada kabar baiknya datang. Sedangkan rasa rindu ku sudah tak bisa ku tunda"

"Berarti kau harus lebih berusaha"

"Sayang…..aku sudah berusaha keras. Hanya saja aku belum beruntung"

"Ya sudah lah. Percuma juga kita membicarakan hal ini sampai besok pagi. Karena yang paling penting adalah kemauan mu Chanyeol"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Jongina….'

Suara Chanyeol terdengar lemah di telinga Jongin. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang sulit merem apa yang dipikirannya tadi. Pasti ia sudah menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol. Pacarnya itu orang yang ceria, jadi saat suaranya terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan seperti itu pasti ia sedang dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja.

"Tidak….aku mencintai mu dan kau tahu itu"

"Kau harus terus menyemangati aku ya"

"Iya"

"Kau pacar impian ku Kim Jongin"

"Semoga saja seperti itu….."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, dan aku berharap kau akan selalu ada di setiap langkah kehidupan ku. Tetaplah bersama ku"

"Pasti…."

_CHANKAI_

"Belum ada lowongan pekerjaan di kantor ku Jongin. Jika sudah ada aku akan segera menghubungi mu"

"Terima kasih Jongdae hyung. Kau mau ku repotkan"

"Tak masalah…kita ini saudara. Aku tak merasa kau repotkan"

"Baiklah hyung, aku tutup dulu ya. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam Jongin…."

Jongin menghela napas putus asa. Kini ia bermaksud menghubungi temannya lagi.

"Halo Taemin ah….."

"Ya, Jongina"

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang pekerjaan yang ku bilang tiga hari lalu. Apakah sekarang sudah ada lowongan di kantor appa mu?"

"Aku sudah bertanya pada appa. Tapi memang belum ada divisi yang memerlukan staff baru Jongin. Jadi ya begitulah, aku belum bisa memenuhi janji ku pada mu. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak salah…aku paham situasinya"

"Tapi aku akan menanyakan pada Jinki hyung tentang pekerjaan itu. Aku akan membantu mu"

Jongin tersenyum dan merasa terharu pada kebaikan sahabatnya.

"Gomawo Taemin ah. Aku senang kau peduli pada ku"

"Bukan masalah…"

Jongin beranjak turun dari ranjangnya menuju dapur. Ia menuangkan segelas air dingin untuk menghilangkan dahaga tenggorakannya yang terasa kering. Menghubungi hampir sepuluh orang kenalannya untuk bertanya lowongan pekerjaan membuatnya pusing. Belum lagi perbincangannya dengan Chanyeol yang membuatnya juga bingung. Jongin bingung menghadapi hidup nya saat ini. Seharusnya ia tak perlu bingung kalau saja tak pernah mengenal Chanyeol, menyukai pria itu, dan juga terlalu mendalam mendamba cinta darinya.

Jongin tersenyum mengingat kekasihnya itu. Park Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya pria yang di ingin kan Jongin dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol itu lembut tutur katanya, tampan wajahnya, atletis tubuhnya, romantis sifatnya, dan juga idealis pemikirannya. Jongin juga tak percaya hubungannya dengan pria itu sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun lamanya. Chanyeol begitu spesial di hatinya. Ia sadar ia tak memiliki logika lagi karena cintanya. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang penting mereka saling mencintai dan ia sangat bahagia. Memiliki Chanyeol mampu membuat hidupnya gembira walau juga kadang mampu membuat pikirannya merana.

Chanyeol hampir sempurna di mata Jongin dengan segala kelebihannya. Hampir sempurna adalah kata yang sekarang sangat pantas ia lekatkan pada pria yang ia gilai itu. Mungkin ia benar-benar akan menyebut Chanyeol adalah pacar sempurna jika Chanyeol menambahkan satu hal penting lagi. Memiliki PEKERJAAN.

Sudah hampir setahun Chanyeol menamatkan kuliah nya. Dan sejak saat itu ia belum memiliki pekerjaan apapun. Sebagai pacar, tentu saja Jongin khawatir dengan nasib nya. Ia terus menerus menyuruh Chanyeol agar giat mencari pekerjaan dan tak lagi menyandang status pengangguran.

Ia paham sekali menjadi pengangguran di kota semetropolitan Seoul itu berat. Oleh karena itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk terus di samping Chanyeol dan terus mendukung pria itu. Ia mendukung Chanyeol dari segi moril dan juga materil.

Ia bukan pria bodoh jika ada yang mengaganggap ia bodoh karena berasumsi Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkannya. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu dan banyak orang sekitar nya yang tahu. Ia banyak melakukan pengorbanan untuk tetap tegar berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Ia mencintai kekasihnya dengan tulus tanpa memandang apakah pria itu punya uang atau tidak. Ia tetap setia pada pria itu walau ia tahu ada pria sukses seperti Kris Wu dan Zitao yang menaksirnya. Jongin yakin, cinta nya sangat tulus pada Chanyeol.

Lagi pula ia sudah terlanjur kagum dengan kemandirian kekasihnya. Keluarga Chanyeol adalah keluarga yang cukup kuat dalam segi finansial. Hanya saja, Chanyeol adalah pria berprinsip dan idealis. Ia tak mau diatur-atur keluarga tentang kesukaan dan masa depannya. Keluarganya tak menyetujui Chanyeol menjadi arsitek, tapi pria itu kukuh mempertahankan cita-citanya. Setelah tamat kuliah, tentu saja Chanyeol sadar diri untuk tak lagi meminta kucuran dana untuk hidup dari kelurga nya.

Jongin terlalu paham sikap Chanyeol yang ingin membuktikan diri ingin sukses dengan bakat dan kemampuannya tanpa bantuan keluarga besarnya. Ia bangga karena ia bisa bersama pria yang berkemauan kuat seperti itu. Jadi bersabar dan membantu Chanyeol mendapatkan pekerjaan tidak ada salahnya. Saat Chanyeol berjuang keras melamar pekerjaan dari satu pintu ke pintu perusahaan, ia juga berjuang keras memanfaatkan koneksinya agar mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk sang kekasih. Ia ingin Chanyeol menjadi pria yang sukses di masa depan.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin tersenyum melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya di tempat biasa mereka janjian di sudut café favorite mereka. Kekasihnya itu terlihat letih dalam balutan pakaian khas orang kantoran.

"Maaf Jongin, tadi di luar hujan. Jadi aku berteduh sebentar sebelum kesini"

Jongin mengangguk paham karena di luar ruangan memang hujan lebat.

"Kemari lah aku sudah memesankan makanan kesukaan mu. Tunggu sebentar dulu, ku panaskan lagi"

Jongin nampak repot memasukkan sayur dan daging kedalam panci kecil untuk sup panas di meja makan kecil didepan mereka.

"Kau nampak letih, apa hari ini kau banyak melakukan interview kerja?"

Jongin menyeka keringat Chanyeol di dahi pria itu dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku hanya melakukan tiga interview hari ini. Minggu lalu aku sampai enam kali interview, jadi aku tak terlalu lelah"

Chanyeol bicara dengan nada ceria di depan Jongin yang tentu saja ditangkap Jongin sebagai aksi menenangkan dirinya agar tak semakin cemas.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu. Kau harus terus giat mencari pekerjaan, aku yakin pasti akan tiba waktunya kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak"

"Siap boss. Sudah ku katakan, jangan terlalu mencemaskan ku. Aku ini lebih tua dari mu Jongin, aku tahu menentukan jalan terbaik untuk ku. Cukup percaya pada ku saja"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terus seperti ini. Kau harus segera bekerja. Baekhyun dan teman mu si Yixing saja sudah bekerja setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin kau sukses seperti mereka"

"Iya…..aku mengerti. Sekarang kita makan saja, aku lapar sekali sayang"

Jongin hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol ke depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih asyik menciumi dagu dan bibir Jongin di sudut café ini. Untung saja suasana café sore itu tak terlalu ramai, jadi mereka tak perlu malu untuk ketahuan mata pengunjung di sana.

"Kau terlihat makin kurus sayang, ada apa dengan mu?"

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Jongin yang agak tirus.

"Itu perasaan mu saja. Sepertinya berat ku segitu-segitu saja"

Chanyeol kembali menikmati bibir Jongin di mulutnya. Jongin yang suka dengan sentuhan kekasihnya menyambut baik lumatan hangat bibir basah Chanyeol.

"Jongin, nanti malam tidur di apartemen ku ya?"

Hidung Chanyeol menghirup pipi, dagu, leher dan dengan sayang memberi gigitan kecil di leher Jongin.

"Eunggghhhh….memangnya untuk apa aku harus menginap segala?"

Tangannya berusaha merengkuh pipi Chanyeol agar kekasihnya itu menyudahi menggigit lehernya.

"Sudah lama aku tak lagi bermanja- manja dengan mu"

"Akhir pekan saja aku menginap Chanyeol. Kau perlu banyak stamina untuk mencari pekerjaan besok kan?"

Chanyeol memojokkan tubuh Jongin ke dinding di ruangan itu.

"Aku ingin malam ini sayang, Gairah ku meletup-letup karena mu"

Satu tangan Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam t-shirt hitam Jongin sedangkan kedua insan itu kembali saling berciuman mesra disana.

Jongin mana mungkin bisa menolak permintaan Chanyeol, karena hal itu juga sangat ingin dilakukannya malam ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang saja Chanyeol"

_CHANKAI_

Sudah lewat dari lima hari sejak Jongin menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Pria itu tak lagi menghubunginya dan tak bisa dihubungi. Jongin jadi khawatir melihat kondisi ini. ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol. Ia belum bisa mengunjungi kekasihnya karena sibuk dengan ujian di kampusnya. Hari ini ia membulatkan tekad bahwa ia harus mengunjungi Chanyeol untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu cemas karena biasanya Chanyeol tak pernah mengabaikannya atau tak menghubunginya seperti ini.

Pukul 4 sore Jongin mendatangi tempat tinggal Chanyeol. Tapi pria yang dijumpai nya itu tak ada di sana. Apartemennya kosong melompong tak berpenghuni. Ia jadi kesal sendiri, tapi rasa cemas nya makin menjadi. Ia menunggu selama satu jam di sana. Chanyeol belum juga pulang dan belum bisa di hubungi.

Jongin berinisiatif pulang terlebih dahulu dan kembali lagi malam hari. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lesu karena usahanya menemui Chanyeol gagal hari ini. Apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Pertanyaan itu terus mengitari pikiran nya. Ia bingung dan tak terbiasa Chanyeol menghilang dari sisinya. Apakah pria itu tak tahu kalau ia sungguh mencemaskan keadaannya?

Jongin sudah keluar dari gedung apartemen Chanyeol dan berniat naik bus saja untuk pulang.

"Chanyeol….ke kiri Chanyeol…..oper lagi…yeah…."

Jongin yang asyik melamun merasa berimajinasi mendengar nama Chanyeol di panggil-panggil. Ia menghentikan jalannya dan melihat sekeliling. Ia berjalan di pinggir lapangan sepakbola tak jauh dari komplek apartemen Chanyeol. Ia jadi terfokus melihat kumpulan pria-pria di atas lapangan berumput hijau itu. Park Chanyeol kekasihnya itu sedang berlari-lari sambil tertawa senang disana. Jongin masih diam terpaku melihat Chanyeol bermain. Ia segera duduk di pinggir lapangan berusaha menyembunyikan diri diantara beberapa orang penonton disana. Kecemasannya pada Chanyeol berubah menjadi kekesalan.

Saat para pemain sepakbola itu menyudahi permainan mereka, mereka berkumpul di pinggir lapangan di dekat tiang gawang sambil minum-minum dan bercerita. Jongin masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang minum dan menyeka keringat di wajahnya. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia melihat Chanyeol mengambil handphone di tas nya dan memperhatikan handphonenya. Tapi Chanyeol tak mengangkat panggilannya dan meletakkan kembali handphonenya itu di tasnya. Jongin benci melihat hal itu. Berarti selama ini Chanyeol sengaja mengabaikannya.

"Dasar kurang ajar!"

Jongin yang sedang emosi berjalan dengan perasaan panas di hatinya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Plakkk…"

Jongin tak segan-segan menampak pipi kanan kekasihnya. Chanyeol tampak tak siap dan banyak orang kaget melihat Jongin.

"Berani sekali kau mempermainkan ku"

Jongin meneriakinya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau memukul ku?"

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu"

Chanyeol mengambil tasnya dan menyeret Jongin meninggalkan lapangan bola dengan banyak tatapan mata mengarah pada mereka.

Chanyeol berniat membawa Jongin ke arah apartemennya.

"Lepaskan aku"

"Kau keterlaluan dan membuat ku malu"

"Kau yang keterlaluan. Kenapa tak mengangkat telpon ku dan membalas pesan ku? kau malah asyik-asyikan bermain bola saat seharusnya kau giat mencari kerja.

"Inilah mengapa aku tak membalas pesan atau mengangkat telpon dari mu. Aku pusing mendengar omelan dan pembicaraan mu yang terus menerus menyuruh ku mencari pekerjaan. Aku bosan Jongin!"

"Kau gila ya? apa kau tak punya pikiran untuk kesuksesan mu dan masa depan hubungan kita? kau mau jadi pengangguran terus?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus merecoki apa yang tiap hari ku lakukan karena aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk ku. Kau terlalu mengatur ku akhir-akhir ini dan aku tak suka. Kau memang kekasih ku, tapi kau tak berhak mengatur hidup ku"

"Aku berhak mengatur hidup mu mengingat apa yang sudah ku lakukan untuk mu selama ini Park Chanyeol. Aku banyak membantu mu selama ini dan seharusnya kau sadar kalau aku peduli pada mu. Aku ingin kau tak menjadi pengangguran lagi"

"Jadi kau malu punya pacar pengangguran seperti ku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku tidak nyaman dengan status mu"

"Itu berarti kau malu dan terpaksa menerima ku"

"Jika aku terpaksa, tidak mungkin selama ini aku ikhlas membayari biaya kencan kita, mengorbankan uang tabungan ku untuk membantu mu menyewa apartemen, mengorbankan uang saku ku untuk membantu mu makan dan memberi mu uang untuk biaya mencari pekerjaan"

"Kau mengungkit-ungkit semua kebaikan mu pada ku, apa sekarang kau menyesal memberi bantuan itu?"

Jongin makin panas karena Chanyeol tak merasa bersalah.

"Kau memang lelaki tak berguna!"

"Kau lelaki bodoh yang tergila-gila pada lelaki tak berguna seperti ku"

"Jadi selama ini kau sadar kalau aku sangat menyukai mu hingga kau jadi memanfaatkan ku?"

Wajah Chanyeol kaget mendengar ucapan Jongin menuduhnya seperti itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku tak akan membantu mu, mengingatkan mu dan juga mencampuri urusan mu. Urusi saja hidup mu sendiri, dan hubungan kita sampai disini saja. Kita putus…."

"Jongin ah…!"

Chanyeol meneriakinya dan merasa marah dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Aku bukan siapa-siapa mu lagi mulai detik ini"

_CHANKAI_

Kai ingin sekali mengenal dewa Cupid, terutama Cupid yang dulu memanahkan cinta Chanyeol ke dadanya. Sebenarnya bukan untuk berterima kasih karena sudah menyatukan kedua hati mereka. Tapi ingin sekali mencekik dan memutilasi Cupid yang sudah berani-beraninya memanahkan panah cinta Chanyeol ke arahnya.

Cintanya sudah benar-benar membawanya kehilangan arah. Untung saja ia tak tinggal lagi dengan orang tuanya. Jika orang tuanya tahu hidupnya jadi berantakan karena cinta, Jongin yakin appa nya juga akan ikut gila.

Ia tak tahu ramuan apa yang sudah diminumkan Chanyeol pada dirinya. Sulit sekali melupakan pria itu dipikirannya. Dan sekarang….ia tahu dan sadar ia akan kehilangan harga dirinya. Tapi ia tipikal pria yang sulit menahan keinginan hatinya. Terlalu sesak rasanya jika beban nya terus di simpan di hatinya.

Setelah enam hari tak menemui Chanyeol, Jongin rela menemui pria itu lagi dan tak malu menampakkan wajah menderitanya. Sudah lewat pukul sembilan malam saat Jongin sampai di apartemen Chanyeol.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah serius Chanyeol yang sedang menatap komputernya memainkan sebuah game. Apakah Jongin patut marah?

Di saat beberapa hari ini ia sulit makan, sulit tidur dan sulit belajar karena resah memikirkan Chanyeol, patutkah sekarang ia kecewa karena pelaku utama keresahan hatinya bahkan sanggup bermain game di komputernya?

Jongin tak peduli dengan itu semua karena ia hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa rindu menyiksa nya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kaget luar biasa saat punggung nya di tabrak tiba-tiba dari belakang saat ia duduk di depan komputer nya. Dan mendapati Jongin yang menangis membuatnya terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Maaf…."

Jongin mencoba bicara disela isak tangis nya.

"Sudahlah…"

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Jongin yang basah.

Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berada dekat di depannya. Ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang ia tampar keras sebelumnya.

"Maaf kan aku…"

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa menjadi lelaki tak berguna karena membiarkan Jongin terus merasa bersalah.

Ia memeluk Jongin ingin sekedar mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku yang bersalah disini…aku yang lalai disini…..aku memang pacar tak berguna"

Jongin menggeleng cepat di pelukannya.

Chanyeol terus memeluknya hingga Jongin lelah dan tidur di pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jumat siang Jongin terbangun dengan keadaan sepi di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia hanya mendapati pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau kekasihnya itu sedang keluar ada urusan. Apa ia masih boleh menyebut Chanyeol kekasihnya?

Chanyeol yang telah pergi membuat Jongin kembali merebahkan diri. Ia ingin menunggu Chanyeol pulang saja dan kembali bicara dari hati ke hati. Tadi malam sepertinya ia terlalu lelah hingga sulit menyadarkan diri.

_CHANKAI_

"Kau melakukan interview lagi?"

Jongin menyambut kepulangan Chanyeol jam lima sore. Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dan tak ada suara dari bibir Chanyeol sekedar untuk menjawab basa-basinya.

"Maaf…..aku lupa. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan cerewet lagi bertanya tentang pekerjaan mu. Yang penting kau jangan memutuskan ku ya?"

Jongin mencoba memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah memutuskan mu…"

"Kemarin aku emosi dan tak tahu apa yang ku katakan pada mu. Aku menyesal sekali bicara seperti itu"

"Aku paham dan wajar saja kau marah pada ku. Aku yakin kau berpikir aku pria malas dan tak tekun kan?"

"Bukan Chanyeol…aku paling marah karena kau tak mengabari ku dan dengan mata kepala ku sendiri melihat mu tak mengangkat panggilan ku. Aku cemas dengan mu tapi kau malah asyik-asyikan bermain. Makanya aku berang"

"Aku hanya luar biasa lelah pikiran waktu itu. Dan aku merasa tak enak sekali dengan mu yang terus bertanya pada ku bagaimana hasil melamar pekerjaan ku. Kau tahu kan, kadang ada saat dimana seseorang mudah tertekan pada hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya merupakan perhatian? aku bingung menghadapi mu yang bertanya tentang interview ku yang tak memberikan hasil sama sekali. Makanya aku mengikuti ajakan teman ku bermain sebentar sekedar melepas penat pikiran ku. Dan saat itulah kau datang….."

"Aku janji tak akan bertindak ceroboh dan membuat mu malu lagi. Maafkan aku Chanyeol….."

Jongin kembali mengelus-elus pipi Chanyeol.

"Kita lupakan saja yang sudah berlalu. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menatap ke depan.

Chanyeol mulai menciumi Jongin menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

"Jadi kenapa baru pulang jam segini? Aku kesepian sendiri disini"

"Aku bekerja sayang…."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

"Iya….aku sudah bekerja di Perusahaan real estate di Gangnam"

Kai kaget sekaligus senang. Ia memberikan pelukan pada Chanyeol dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil sambil masih memeluk leher kekasihnya.

"Wah…..selamat Chanyeol….."

Chanyeol lega bisa melihat lagi tawa senang Jongin.

Jongin menyuruhnya duduk dan menanyainya tentang bermacam-macam pertanyaan bagaimana bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Tapi kau tetap saja jahat….." sungut Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak memberi tahuku kalau kau sudah tak jadi pengangguran lagi. Apa kau sengaja melupakan ku dan suka putus dengan ku?"

"Bukan…..aku hanya merasa malu untuk sekedar memberi tahu mu. Kata-kata mu terakhir kali kita bertemu membuat ku sadar bahwa aku memang tak berguna untuk mu. Aku malu untuk bertatap muka dengan mu lagi"

Jongin juga bingung kenapa bisa waktu itu kejam mengiris hati pria ini.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti mu"

"Iya sayang….aku paham"

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Jongin di dadanya. Rebahan di sofa yang sempit berdua seperti ini selalu menjadi kebiasaan mereka jika bertemu.

"Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan apa yang baik untuk mu dan untuk ku dari pikiran dangkal ku. Aku egois sekali tak memikirkan sisi psikis mu"

"Sudah…sudah….Jongin ku yang manis jangan sedih lagi. Jangan menangis lagi"

_CHANKAI_

"Jika nanti aku mendapatkan gaji pertama ku, kau ingin ku belikan apa?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin masih betah saling memeluk menikmati keheningan di apartemen Chanyeol yang sepi.

Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang membuatnya agak geli.

"Aku serius….kenapa tertawa?"

Jongin masih juga terkekeh di atas dadanya.

"Aku tahu biasanya kau lah yang membiayai ku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bekerja, aku akan berusaha memberi mu uang untuk kebutuhan kuliah mu juga"

Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipinya agak tak terus-terusan tertawa.

"Tidak perlu, orang tua ku pasti marah jika tahu aku menerima uang dari pacar ku"

"Orang tua mu juga pasti akan lebih marah jika tahu selama ini kau membagi uang pemberian orang tua mu padaku"

"Mereka tak akan tahu. Lagi pula orang tua ku tak peduli dengan uang selama aku mau belajar dan menamatkan kuliah ku. Aku terlalu tahu bagaimana watak orang tua ku, makanya aku ingin kau mencari pekerjaan agar saat aku wisuda nanti aku tak malu memperkenalkan mu"

"Jadi kau ingin aku memiliki pekerjaan agar bisa kau pamerkan pada orang tua mu?"

"Tidak seperti itu Chanyeol…..hanya saja aku yakin orang tua ku tak akan suka jika aku pacaran dengan pria tak jelas yang tak punya pekerjaan. Aku yakin mereka akan melarang ku pacaran dengan mu. Tolong jangan berpikiran negatif tentang mereka, semua orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Lagi pula kan kau memang harus punya pekerjaan untuk masa depan kita. Aku tak mau menikah dengan pengangguran walaupun kau sangat tampan sekalipun"

"Memangnya kapan aku bilang mau menikahi mu?"

Jongin tak menyangka Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Jadi ia kini terdiam malu.

"Kau tak berniat menikah dengan ku?" ucap Jongin sedih.

Chanyeol yang kini tertawa menertawakannya.

"Aku bercanda…..tentu saja aku akan menikahi mu jika sudah tiba saat nya sayang"

"Aku pegang janji mu" ucap Jongin sungguh-sungguh.

"Kembali ke pertanyaan ku, kau ingin ku belikan apa? aku memang ingin sekali dengan gaji pertama ku nanti memberikan mu hadiah istimewa"

Jongin kini tersenyum senang karena Chanyeol begitu perhatian padanya.

"Tidak usah….sungguh. Aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa. Aku ingin gaji pertama mu kau berikan pada orang tua mu, jangan untuk ku. Bagaimana pun juga orang tua mu lah orang yang paling berjasa membesarkan mu dan menyekolahkan mu. Buatlah mereka bangga karena kau bisa mandiri tanpa bantuan mereka. Setidaknya sebuah bingkisan sudah cukup mewakili niat tulus mu. Aku yakin orang tua mu akan terharu dengan perbuatan mu"

Walaupun usianya terpaut empat tahun dari Jongin, ia kadang merasa Jongin bisa jauh lebih dewasa dari dirinya. Itulah mengapa ia begitu menyayangi pria ini.

"Jongin…..aku semakin mencintai mu….." ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku juga….."

"Aku janji akan mengumpulkan uang untuk memberikan mu sebuah rumah. Aku ingin membangun rumah tangga dengan mu dan merasakan hari-hari bahagia"

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri….."

"Tidak Jongin. Ini tekad ku, kau pantas mendapatkan itu. Kau terlalu banyak memahami ku, membantu dan merawat ku. Kau itu seperti pahlawan ku…"

"Nah….kau ini mulai gombal lagi. Ya sudah kalau begitu…..setelah kau berjanji menikahi ku, janji kedua mu adalah memberikan aku rumah. Kau harus ingat baik kata-kata mu sendiri"

Jongin dan Chanyeol sama-sama tersenyum. Kembali berbaikan seperti ini Chanyeol pikir terasa jauh lebih baik daripada bertengkar seperti seminggu yang lalu.

Jongin ia anggap adalah malaikatnya. Perasaan Jongin yang tertuang dengan ucapan maupun pengorbanannya menasbihkan Jongin secara nyata adalah cinta sejatinya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, Kim Jongin adalah kebahagian terbesarnya.

"Iya…..aku tak akan ingkar janji. Membahagiakan Kim Jongin adalah cita-cita ku selanjutnya. "

_FIN_


End file.
